Under the cloak of love!
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: A fillin on the episode Under the cloak of war. Emma and Brennan is both jealous. ES based.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairing: Do I need to tell…Emma/Shalimar.

AN: This is what happens in the episode "under the cloak of war" after my opinion…Almost like missing pieces or a fill-in…BTW, you won't understand everything if you haven't seen the episode.

-

Emma was hiding when Shalimar stabbed Jesse. She was concerned because she didn't know if Jesse really knew what he was doing, but it seemed to be working as Shalimar walked over to Noel again. She looked out from her spot just in time to see Noel pulling Shalimar into a greedy, wanting kiss and she felt a strong jealousy and anger coming from Brennan. This made Emma angry and she made a mental note that she had to talk to Brennan later.

She felt strong emotions flowing trough her body. She felt anger and jealousy and concern and pain. She suddenly realized that this wasn't just Brennan's feelings, it was her own. Why was she feeling like this? The thought of what Noel were going to do with Shalimar made her feel sick and she wanted to throw up. All this only made her even angrier and she started telling herself that this was Brennan's feelings, not her own. _He's such a brat. How can he go around and be jealous of Noel when Shalimar isn't his property? He doesn't own her and just because he has a crush on her, it doesn't mean he should go around and protect her and claim her as his. Shalimar might not see it, but everyone else knows that. I'm going to give him a serious pep-talk when we get home._

Her angry thoughts were interrupted by Brennan and Jesse.

"Emma, let's go, we're done here." Jesse said as he walked over to her so he could help her out of her shelter.

"Oh, of course." She looked around and realized that Shalimar was long gone.

"Emma, are you okay?" Jesse asked, giving her a worried look.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff." She faked a smile, relieved that the others apparently hadn't noticed her obvious anger. "Let's get home."

-

When they got home they all gathered in the main room.

Brennan let out an angry sigh. "How can she do it? I mean, how can she sleep with a guy like that, huh? What does he have that I don't have?"

"Would you please shut up?" Everyone turned to Emma. "Shalimar can do whatever she wants. She's not obliged to you in any way, just because you have some stupid crush on her."

She walked out of the room, hoping that she would be left alone, but she heard someone coming after her.

"Emma, wait."

She didn't stop before Brennan took a hold of her arm and made her look at him.

"Emma, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I just think that you need to stop acting like you do. You don't own her and if you feel so much for her then you either tell her or get over it."

"Why are you acting like this? Are you jealous or something?"

"Excuse me? Jealous of whom? I'm not interested in you if that's what you mean. I'm just tired of you always complaining and always being overprotective. Shal can handle herself and she does whatever she wants." She pulled her arm free and continued walking to her room.

-

Emma didn't talk to the others before the conference and even then there was a light tension between them, but for now it was pushed aside because of the events that were to come.

Emma watched in horror as Jesse barely managed to save Adam and when Shalimar fought with Noel. She felt her whole body screaming of fear, fear that something might happen to Shalimar, but she pushed it aside, telling herself the same thing she had told Brennan. That Shalimar could handle herself. And she could. When it was all over the team went home together.

As they got home, Brennan left with Shalimar to talk in privacy while Jesse went to the computer. Emma followed Adam to the lab so they could talk.

-

Emma was talking to Adam when Shalimar walked into the lab.

"Hey Adam. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, how about you?"

"I'm great," she said, walking over to him and giving him a hug.

Emma seized the opportunity to walk out, but just as she was at the door Shalimar turned towards her. "Where are you going, Em?"

"To my room. I have some things to do."

"Can I help?"

"No," she answered immediately with a harsh voice. "I mean, I wanna be alone for a while."

Shalimar turned to Adam again as Emma left. "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can try to talk to her later, you two are pretty close so she will probably talk to you before she talks to me."

"Don't worry Adam, I'm sure she's fine…I'll go work out a little."

-

Emma had stayed in her room for a little while, but decided she couldn't be there any longer so she walked around without a purpose. On the way she found Shal working out. She tried to walk silently away, but knew that the feral probably sensed her. She was right as she heard a familiar voice coming closer.

"Emma, wait." Shal ran after her.

"Emma, what's going on? Did I do something? Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm just…I wanna be alone."

"Why?"

"It's personal."

"So? When did we start to stop talking with each other? You haven't talked to me for over three hours and usually it never goes more than one…Are you mad at me?"

"Maybe. It's none of your business anyway."

"Of course it's my business if you're angry with me. I wanna know what I've done so I at least can talk to you about it. You can't expect me to walk around knowing that I'm making you angry, but without knowing why."

"I'm not even sure it's you I'm angry with. All I know is that I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Fine, then we can talk about something else. Brennan has talked with me."

"And why should I care?"

"Because he told me that you had been really mad at him and that you were the one that told him to tell me how he feels about me."

Emma looked up at her. Shalimar wasn't sure what she saw, but she thought it was a mixture of fear, hurt and curiosity. Emma smiled. "That's great. So are you two together now?"

"No, he asked me if I would like to have dinner with him after he told me that he thought he had a crush on me."

"When are you going out?"

"Never."

"What?"

"I told him that I can't because I don't know if I feel the same for him. I told him that there kinda is someone else on my mind."

"But…I thought you liked him back I…How did he take it?"

"I think he took it very calm. He told me that if I ever changed my mind all I have to do is ask. He also said that he hoped it didn't change something between us."

"That's…good I guess, why are we talking about this?"

"Because Jesse, and Brennan, told me that you freaked when Brennan was jealous."

"I did not. I only told him that you could take care of yourself and make your own choices. That is not to freak out." Shalimar could see that Emma's eyes were avoiding her.

"Emma, what is it your not telling me?"

"Nothing. Uh, I gotta go."

"No, Em, wait I-"

"Sorry Shalimar, but I can't talk about this, not with you, not with anybody."

She walked into her room and locked the door.

Shal stood frozen in front of the door for a while before smiling and saying to herself as she turned to find the others: "Don't worry Em, you're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later."

-

Everyone was gathered in the main room when Emma walked in. Shalimar stopped in the middle of her conversation with Jesse to look at her. She couldn't help but feel her heart slightly jump at the sight in front of her and quickly moved her eyes back to Jesse.

Adam spoke.

"Emma, I want to run a scan so I can see how you're holding up."

He turned to look at Shalimar.

"I want to do the same to you after I'm done with Emma, so you can just follow us to the lab. Then I know where you are."

He gave her a short smile to let her know he was joking.

When they reached the lab Adam left to get something, leaving Emma in Shalimar's custody.

Shalimar smiled and turned to look Emma in the eyes.

"I think we need to have a talk."

"About what?"

"About why you have been so upset about me when I don't even know what it is."

"I don't feel like talking." Emma looked away.

"Well, then how about I start the conversation. This has something to do with Noel right?

"Noel who?" Emma answered innocently, trying to give her a questioning look.

"The man I was working with and the man I kissed."

"Oh, I'm sure kissing was all you did," Emma blurted out before being able to stop herself.

"So maybe I slept with him, what does that have to say? Can't I make my own decisions?"

"Of course you can, I just think that sometimes you don't think things through before you do them and I don't like that you always have so many different men."

"Why not?"

"I'm just concerned about you, that's all. I don't want you to do something stupid or get hurt."

"And that's all?"

"What do you mean?"

"So you have been angry and upset because you're worried about me?"

"Well, what else should it be?" Emma's heart was pounding.

"I don't know…jealousy?" Shalimar took a step forward.

"What?"

"Come on, Emma. No one acts like that if it doesn't have a deeper meaning and since you refuse to tell me I have to guess." She took another step forward so she was standing close to the psionic.

"Shal, what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be my friend."

"And nothing more?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer, but changed her mind and closed it again. She didn't want to lie to herself or to Shalimar.

"I didn't think so." Shalimar smiled before she leaned over and kissed Emma carefully.

Emma responded the kiss, but suddenly pulled away. "Shal, someone can see us."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. What if Adam comes back? I don't want to be busted, that is too embarrassing…"

Shalimar smiled. "Nah, don't worry, he won't come."

"How do you-" She stopped when she saw the smile on Shalimar's face.

"Adam is not coming is he?"

"No."

"You planned this. That is not funny."

Shalimar let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I had to find out why you were so angry and Adam was worried about you so after a little reassurance he decided to join my plan."

"Oh, you big-"was all Emma managed to say before Shalimar kissed her again.

After a while Shalimar pulled back, smiling widely. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah. Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm. We could always go to your room for a little more privacy…"

"Good idea." Emma took Shalimar's hand and they walked away together, not able to take their eyes of each other.

-

AN2: Okay, so I'm not sure what I thought of my story, but I was too tired of reading it again and again so I just posted it like this or I probably would have deleted the whole story…What do you think? Good, bad, okay? Please let me know…


End file.
